clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bandits
The Black Bandits (BB) are a Club Penguin army that was founded sometime around November in 2007. They were originally founded on the server Tundra by Snowy 559 and Rudolf23. Black Bandits are currently a dead army. Visit their website for more information. Their website used to be http://bbrulers.wordpress.com Their current website is http://bbarmyofcp.wordpress.com History Black Bandits use to be one of the most powerful armies in Club Penguin. When they first started out with Snowy 559 and Rudolf 23 (The legends that created this army). They would rob in Tundra daily and get penguins to join. Once they got enough troops they formed an army called the Black Bandits. They would rob Tundra and destroy penguin’s hearts, and NO ONE could stop them. WW (Watex Warriors) and FGR (Fort Ghost Reacon) where mostly the armies concerned and affected by the Black Bandits. They would chase the Black Bandits around daily. But “BB” would easily crush them. after about a month BB was one of the best armies out there with over 200 troops. WW and FGR could not take it anymore.. They called in the big armies like RPF (Rebel Penguin Federation) ACP (Army Club Penguin) UMA (Underground Mafias Army) Nachos and more… (Mostly the RPF) This is how the LEGENDARY Tundra War was created that would never be forgotten… Snowy, Rudolf, and there troops were never afraid of a challenge… The other armies got to work and created “Operation Tundra Clearing” There plan was to DESTROY the Black Bandits. They would send groups out to patrol Tundra daily and if they saw any sign of BB they would report to their leader immediately… Well that didn’t work as much because BB didn’t give a crap and would just destroy there little groups… So they started a HUGE war in the Tundra Dojo. BB vs. ALL. At times BB was winning, loosing, tying… (you should give them credit for having no allies or help in this battle) As most of us know.. The battle ended up in the other armies favor.. BB had lost and had been kicked out of Tundra.. At that time BB just started falling apart… They were loosing troops left and right… When Gambler21777 (BB Co – Leader) quit, it seemed like that was the beginning of the end… BB eventually lost some of their best troops… Their leaders Snowy and Rudolf eventually called it quits and announced BB’s end. Many troops of BB tried to restart BB… and take over and try and get them back on top… They didn’t succeed. Then maybe a month or so after BB was gone some former BB troops were at the Dojo thinking of how much they missed BB and their great friends and the parties (BB had some of the best parties… they had BINGO PARTIES!! PEPSI PARTIES!! and most of the BB’s favorite THE NEW YEARS EVE PARTY!!) They had an idea to bring BB back! once Snowy found out about this He immediately took action and made a new BB site and got almost new everything and started recruiting… They were becoming dominant again… Not nearly as strong as last time… but they were hanging in there… Also, the new BB was allies with their old rivals WW (Watex Warriors) It was all going good.. BB turned good and started allying everyone… It was all back to normal.. but the problem that soon happened was when there was land trouble in Tundra… People were in the BB Chat one day… and Dialga 80 (WW Leader) and his WW were saying BB owned nothing and was making fun of BB and their leader snowy. He got mad and banned all of the WW and then all hell broke loose and they started a war… It was just like usual were they’d call in all their allies… BB had a hard fight but they lost and thats when some people started to quit(Ricopetbob, Rudolf 23, Justinbronze, Zipod…) and BB soon got inactive (again…) Their leader (Snowy) tried to get them back in shape and back in Club Penguin. But that did not work. Soon Blast46 retired (one of the best troops) Snowy eventually stepped down (quit) and put Lordcody56 in charge as main leader. Lordcody had so many things to get BB active again… but none of them seemed to work, finaly Lordcody quit. BB was no where without a leader. Snowy eventually made a post on the site announcing BB’s final end. Many will never forget the Black Bandits. Maybe about two months later the same thing happened again, a ton of soldiers kept telling Snowy that they wanted BB back. So we updated the site, and got back to work. Then the black bandits in the year of 2009 – Have been doing good. nothing bad, nothing amazing. Than during February they had a “slump.” They were in it for maybe a month. They got out of it for a while and declared war on IW. It was a big battle over mostly respect reasons. In most peoples eyes BB won, but IW said they did even though they cheated and used allies. We eventually settled it. After this the BB was possibly going to merge into the new Golds, a rebellion that was formed out of IW. BB had 99% to do with the rebellion. We were basically the reason why they rebelled. They did not like the way the IW leader lead so they mad a rebellion with a new army called Golds. Everyone declared war on Golds and BB sided with Golds. We were almost gonna merge but we pulled out. Golds delted the IW site, but our own Klimster saved the pages and restored it. A lot of almost merged have happend in BB, but none they actually followed through with. (UMA merge UPA merge Andrew’s merge Golds merge) As of right now BB is trying to improve themselves and get more active. Recently in late april, Greenday9991 and Lordcody56, 2 of the 3 BB leaders, have retired from BB. Klimster was saying that it is just the beginning. (Whatever that means… ) Well after they retires, BB got more inactive. Klimster eventually promoted Heelflipman to lead with him. Lordcody also came back as a BB leader about 2 weeks after he retired. After Lordcody came back, BB started getting a little more active. The leaders started to do more things. Lordcody even scheduled a huge country world war, and it got the BB site a ton of new views, and it was fun. The country wars actually never happened because no one carried on with them. After the country wars BB got really unactive and basically died. As of right now they are not doing really good. Lordcody56 also retired again. After he retired BB didnt really do anything. After a while Klimster had an idea to do something similar to what FGR does, get armies to merge into you and make their leader leader. Once BB did this they started getting more active. So far they have gotten some new troops, and plan to get some more. Now BB has a couple new leaders. Also, when Klimster and Heel did this idea they made themsleves main leaders so they still had more power over the new leaders. As of now BB has around 20 active and are doing pretty good. They hope to get around 35 active by the end of July. But BB havnt got close to getting that amount at the end of July, they still have the same amount of active soldiers. Soon after that BB had a leader elections and the top two on the main leader poll would become main leader, and the top three for BB co-leader and leader would become it. There were fights between Mrtchy vs Snowy(Klimster) and Tinyfinn. Because Tiny and Klim thought Mrtchy was cheating. After a week Klim and Tiny were Main Leaders, Mrtchy, Chevydude and….. were leaders, ……,…..,…… were co-leaders.Because Heel Lost he retired from all armies. Soon after (25th August 09) The creator Klimster Retired, Everyone was shocked and the only reasonn he retired was “BB Will Never Dominate Again”. Everyone said there goodbyes. Klimster chose a former leader to come back and he chose Lordcody, he tried to get BB back up on its feet by robbing the pizza parlour, didnt succeed. Lordcody soon reached the end of his Club Penguin Army career, Everyone said there goodbyes but he didnt choose a person to take his spot, he just went……. So Tinyfinn chose Chevydude to take his spot as main leader. Tiny organised a recruitment session which noone came to except Mrtchy and Tiny so Tiny retired with no post saying it and Harvin13 took his spot as main leader. Harvin also soon retired and said Hawk50 2007 to take his spot but there was a fight that Mrtchy should take his spot which he ended up doing. Taken from the Black Bandits About Page Government The Black Bandits were most recently an empire -Former Democracy-. Basically an Empire means that 1 person makes the ultimate decision and leads everyone. They had 2 leaders so in this case, 2 people would make the decision and lead everyone. (If the 2 leaders disagree, there would be a poll for the soldiers to decide.) BB still would have a say in things; they would ask you guys for your opinion before we do something. Taken from the BB Empire Page